<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fire by heatrock (thegreenery)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618336">The Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/heatrock'>heatrock (thegreenery)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elements of Lust and Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Slight Possessiveness, Smut, cursing, little bit of embarassment, not much, rough sex mention, thomas is horny so the right brain boys are too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/heatrock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thomas is feeling particularly amorous, his right brain Sides feel it, too. Usually, they're able to deal with it on their own, but the fire burns so much hotter when you're not alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elements of Lust and Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: NSFW, cursing, rough sex mention</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton’s sitting on the couch in the common room, quietly reading a book he had stolen from Logan, when it happens.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Patton can feel it. A warm, fuzzy, electric feeling deep in his stomach. He makes a face and crosses his legs to avoid some of the more...obvious signs of his unwanted arousal in case someone walks by. As the core of a lot of Thomas’ feelings, he’s also at the core of a lot of his...needs, to put it simply. So when Thomas feels all hot and bothered, so does Patton. The problem is, he feels weird about getting off when he knows it’s not technically his desire controlling it. Plus, it’s not like he has anyone to help him with it.</p><p>Patton, lost in his uncomfortable thoughts, doesn’t see Roman pause halfway out of the kitchen with an equally stricken look on his face. What Patton has failed to realize is that Roman, as Thomas’ passion, is also affected by Thomas’ desires. Roman, unlike Patton, has no qualms about pleasuring himself during these times. Roman’s shocked expression is simply because he knows it’ll be impossible to make it to his room without Patton noticing something is up. He could sink out-</p><p>“Hey, Ro!” Shit.</p><p>Roman plasters a bright grin onto his face. “Greetings, Padre!” Roman notices the slight tension in Patton’s shoulders and frowns. “Are you alright, Dad-ington Bear?”</p><p>Patton giggles, but it’s obviously forced. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>Roman simply raises an eyebrow. He longs to step closer, but Patton would see his...situation and he doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable. As Roman awaits Patton’s reply, another wave of hot arousal washes over him and he shuts his eyes tightly to keep from moaning. Evidently, it doesn’t work, judging by the sound of the soft groan reaching his ears. No, wait, that wasn’t him -  </p><p>Roman’s eyes shoot open to see Patton half-curled on the couch, book tossed to the side and the heels of his hands pressing hard against his crotch. Roman stares for a moment, enraptured by the sight. It could just be the secondhand romantic feelings from Thomas, but suddenly, Roman wants nothing more than to scoop Patton into his arms and make love to him until he’s boneless in his arms. Roman can feel his cheeks warm, first with desire and then with embarrassment when Patton opens his eyes again and his hands clap over his mouth.</p><p>“O-oh. Oh no, I’m sorry, Roman. I-I don’t know what came over me, I-”</p><p>“Hey.” Roman lifts a hand to stop Patton’s spiraling. “No worries, Pat. Do you…” Roman takes a deep breath. “Do you also feel Thomas’ desires?” Patton only nods, eyes wide and face red. He doesn’t trust his voice at the moment. “Oh.” So much longing is packed into the noise that spills from Roman’s lips. He’s full to bursting with want and heat and love. So much love.</p><p>Enough that Patton can feel it radiating off of him. Their eyes locked, Patton smiles. Maybe with someone else who also feels it...it wouldn’t be so bad. And he would definitely be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about...er...doing it with Roman before. If fantasies of Roman holding him down, pinning his arms above his head and fucking him senseless had brought him over the edge multiple times, well, that was no one’s business, was it? But maybe… “Do you...want to do something, Roman?”</p><p>Roman’s breath hitches in his chest. Did Patton just...proposition him? Sweet, innocent Patton? Roman takes a closer look at Patton’s eyes and realizes that maybe he isn’t so innocent after all. The thought sends a shiver down his spine. Without thinking, he nods. “Please?” The word is a breath, a thin whisper of hope. Patton opens his arms and Roman surges forward to the couch, embarrassment forgotten in the heat of another wave of arousal. This time, however, both Sides know it has nothing to do with Thomas.</p><p>Roman straddles Patton’s hips, his arms wrapping around the shorter Side’s waist. Patton tries to steady his breathing but the weight of Roman in his lap - their equally hard cocks barely brushing behind layers of fabric - quickens his breath into light gasps. Roman pauses, his lips barely a breath away from Patton’s.</p><p>“Is this alright, my heart?”</p><p>Patton shudders at the name, the thought of being Roman’s. He nods, whimpering as Roman shifts slightly and presses harder against him. Roman grins.</p><p>“Perfect.” </p><p>Then, Roman’s lips are on his and Patton forgets his insecurities. Their lips move languidly, soft yet insistent. The electric warmth from before rushes through Patton’s body and causes goosebumps to rise over his skin. He tangles his fingers in Roman’s thick waves of auburn hair and tugs gently, a bolt of pleasure shooting through him at the low whine that leaves Roman’s mouth. Patton tugs again and Roman gasps, lips parting. Patton licks slowly into his mouth, only slightly hesitant. Roman quickly reassures him by sliding their tongues together and pressing closer to him. They kiss for what could be seconds or hours, tongues sliding in and out of the warm, wet heat of their mouths and curling around each other in a smooth dance of give and take. Eventually, Roman pulls back with a wide grin and dark eyes.</p><p>“Still alright?” His deep, sensual voice is rough from arousal, his full lips red and swollen and bruised. Patton swallows. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen something so beautiful.</p><p>Patton nods again, a small, shaky smile answering Roman’s. “I’m perfect, Ro.” Patton flushes at the wrecked sound of his own voice but is quickly distracted when Roman growls and attaches his mouth to Patton’s neck.</p><p>At the first grazing of teeth against his soft, pale skin, Patton gasps and tilts his head back for Roman to get a better angle. The creative Side groans appreciatively and kisses up to Patton’s jaw, leaving small nips on his way. With each small bite and kiss, Patton makes more noises, each louder than the last. Finally, the heat in his stomach pooling to almost uncomfortable levels, Patton gasps out a thin, “Please touch me, Ro. I need it.”</p><p>Roman hesitates at Patton’s jaw, not quite sure of what he heard. “What was that, love?”</p><p>“Touch me, Roman, please. I need you.” Patton grips Roman’s hair tightly, desperate. Roman takes a deep breath.</p><p>“A-Alright, Pat.” He kisses down to Patton’s collar before pulling back. He smiles at the tiny whine that rewards him, shushing Patton with a reassuring kiss to his cheek. Roman sits up on his knees so he can tug Patton’s khakis down enough to allow his red, aching cock to spring free from its confines. Roman’s eyes widen a little at the sight. Patton, desperate and whining underneath him, begging for his touch. Roman gives him what he needs without a second thought.</p><p>Roman’s lips return to Patton’s neck, biting and licking and sucking as his hand wraps around the base of his cock. Patton moans, shaky and breathless. He falls slightly limp underneath Roman, content to give up control and let the waves of pleasure wash over him. Roman takes that control with ease, hand gathering the drips of precum at the head of Patton’s cock and rhythmically pumping him as he worships his neck with kisses. Roman’s large hand squeezes and twists in all the right places, his other hand reaching down to fondle Patton’s balls just as he sucks a dark mark under his jaw. Patton can’t help the sounds that pour out of him, Roman’s name mixed with wordless noises of pleasure.</p><p>The heat reaches its zenith and Patton is able to find the strength to groan Roman’s name in warning before he’s cumming over his hand, body burning with heat and electricity. Patton’s vision is whited out with the strength of his orgasm and when he opens his eyes, he can see stars. Roman grins against Patton’s neck, pulling off the newest bruise with a wet sound before he kisses Patton, slow and sweet. Roman snaps his fingers to clean Patton in an instant, then lays him down against the couch. Patton, sleepy and limp, whines in protest.</p><p>“But, Ro, you didn’t-”</p><p>Roman gently caresses Patton’s cheek. “Do not worry about me, dear Patton. Rest now. We will discuss this when you are more awake, alright?”</p><p>Patton, too tired to argue, simply nods. “Mkay, Ro. I love you.”</p><p>Roman’s grin becomes blinding. “I love you too, my heart.” But Patton’s already asleep, swathed in the warmth of post-orgasm haze and the love of his prince, his Roman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another NSFW work posted! I really should post more of these. I'd also like to thank all of you for the overwhelming amount of support on Coriander! My account hit 1k total hits in a WEEK!! Like, WHAT?? Anyway, roast me if you see a typo and, as always, I love you guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>